music_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
H.Ex
H.Ex is a song by Windows. Originally released as part of a specialized EP, it became a closing track on the band's breakthrough album stars. Background The song was written as early as 1996 back when the band went under Dear Loser, but they didn't take it anywhere due to feeling that it wasn't worth using. It was later included on stars as a follow-up track to Tooth. Whereas Tooth represented the band going on a killing spree ending with a suicide, H.Ex centers on the now dead members being free of the confines of the world. A drive behind the song is personal experiences had by all eight members of the band, each subtly referenced. For example, no more pointless stress is a reference to an experience drummer Daryl Costanzo had prior to joining the band, where his neighbors scolded him for failing to clean up after his dog, and out of anger, Costanzo beat the neighbors with a leash. H.Ex stands for "Hopeful Extermination" Structure The song contains repetitive verses, with two breaks in between. The lyrics are only heard in the middle of the song. They're sandwiched between a minute of instrumentals, the beginning is a build-up starting with a light hum on Starr's guitar and the end is a repetitive down-tuned affair that concludes with a power-down effect. Lyrics No more conflict No more happiness No more paranoia No more assurance No more, no less No hope, no regret No more need to not forget No more, self respect No more, to reject No more, greasy dicks No more hypocrites No more consequence No more, sweet relief No more puppet strings No more burning wings No more, no less No hope, no regret No more need to no forget No more lives to bet No more, bitter cries No more, nasty lies No more of the outside No more space inside No more morphine No more aspartame No more questions No more explanations No more violence No more unity No more thinking What we had I hope to keep In their heads In this world of shit No more broken promises No more bliss No more unfolding lives No more mourning death No more, no less No more false accomplishment No more resentment No more onward to press No more pointless stress I'm washing my hands Of the dirt I had to hold I'm washing my hands With the blood I let run cold I'm washing my hands Of the dirt I had to hold I'm washing my hands With the blood I let run cold. Music Video The song never received a public music video. One was made though, but it was only available on the disc for Stars as a hidden multimedia track. When you insert it into a computer, an executable file appears containing the video. The video features the band performing the song in a gritty-looking tunnel. Opening shots establish the tunnel is beneath a garden, which is adjacent to a house inhabited by a depressed man (Stuart Charno) who watches television. Additional cuts are made to areas in the man's house, news footage from the Columbine massacre with news articles on the shooting, suicide notes and diary entries, burning communist flags, insects crawling out of cracks on a concrete wall and stop-motion animation of humanoid creatures attacking a spider.